Baby Love
by fred weasley is the best
Summary: Kathie Hale's life was pretty average. She had a good band, good friends but when a prophecy arrives it sends her world spinning out of control. She has to move out of her Apartment and stay with a Major God. Did I mention have a kid with him too? REWRITE GOING ON! NEW CHAPTERS UP SOON!


**AN: **Righty then lovelies, now before you read this and say like 'Omg Kathie is such a Mary sue because she's a daughter of Zeus blablabla.' it's waaay after the Percy Jackson series! well not that long after! just a couple of years! xD so Kathie would have stayed in the Hermes Cabin until her daddy dearest claimed her and there will be more information on Kathie later onn. So enough of my blabber...****

******EDIT: OMFG GUYS. I AM SUCH A BITCH! IT'S BEEN LIKE 834654 YEARS! I actually forgot my password and then I never recovered it! D: BUT I AM BACK AND I LOVE YOU GUYS AND I SHALL BE UPDATING SOOON! I looked back over this and realised it needed a bit of scrubbing up! so here you guys aree!******

I looked across the road to the cafe, I eyed it carefully, squinting to see if I could see them, but then again I doubted they'd go for a window seat. I ran a hand through my hair before throwing ion my hat in a vain attempt to tame my curls. Or at least to make them seem less messy. I pulled my bag higher on my shoulder, wincing at the weight; this was the last time I'd be making any meetings just before my art class. I sighed and attempted to shove my book in the crowded bag, but I realised that if I kept shoving, my bag would snap and I'd be carrying around a bag full of paints and pencils. So I just gave up and held my book. I looked across the road again before making my way across. I crossed the road without getting killed, which I thought was a good way to start things off. Switching my book to my other arm I opened the door. My eyes quickly adjusted to the bright lights, and to my annoyance, the light above the counter had started to flicker. Great. One good thing and one bad thing, that's not too bad...It means this meeting could go one way or another. I was relieved for the warmth, standing outside for the past half hour wasn't a good idea. I looked around; trying to spot someone familiar, but all I could see were small clusters of families, or people on dates. But ouch, that date doesn't look like it's going to end well.

I turned my head in the direction of the counter and headed that way, great! I could get myself a nice cup of coffee. Coffee was almost as good as Nectar, well. Almost being the word here. I grinned as I got to the counter and placed my book down, looking at the good looking guy at the counter, he beamed at me, "What can I get for you, ma'am" he asked with a slight wink. I felt my ears burn slightly as I fumbled to get my purse, "Oh! A Cappuccino please!" I answered; I paid him quickly and smiled awkwardly at him as he wrote on the cup. I started to bounce lightly on my feet. A woman behind me made a clicking noise with her tongue and I tried to stop. The thing is I couldn't exactly help it, being ADHD comes with the whole demigod package. Maybe if I started to get fidgety, I shouldn't be having coffee. But oh well, I'd been up pretty early that morning.

As soon as he passed me my drink I thanked him and grabbed my book and ran out of the line, I saw him opening his mouth, but I casually avoided him. I saw them quickly as I moved forwards. My parents stuck out, they were both dressed up in their neat office clothes, and my mother looked as beautiful as ever. Her long blond curls were tamed and tied up in a tight bun, not a single curl fell into her face. I needed to remind myself to ask her how she does it. Her hands were clasped around a mug; she brought it up to her lips but paused as soon as she saw me approaching. Her brown eyes glittered as I moved even closer. I beamed at her, I couldn't really see my father from where I stood, but I could still see his arm and part of his head. He still kept his hair trimmed, and from what I could see, it looked like it hadn't changed much since I saw him last. I placed my book and cup onto the table and threw my bag down before coming face to face with my father.

I looked at him and my eyes were drawn to his eyes and when I looked at them, it was like looking into the mirror. Our eyes were the same shade of piercing blue, he looked as graceful and elegant as my mother did, he sat up straight and as I looked at his body language, I thought I'd walked into the wrong business meeting. I lowered my head into a bow, when one was faced with the Lord Zeus, you didn't just sit there. I then looked up to stare at the man sitting next to him with surprise. I wasn't aware that I'd be meeting with two gods. If that was the case, I would have worn a better hat. The man on the left smirked at me cheekily, his own blue eyes watching me; he raised a hand in a wave and then ruffled his already messy hair, his smirk never leaving his face. We'd met before and let's just say it didn't go to plan. A cough from my father snapped me out of my thoughts. "Let's get this sorted." I looked at him with confusion on my features. I had no idea what was going on. At all. I looked at my mother and she had that look on her face. The one that just make you uncomfortable because you knew you were in trouble. I moved my eyes over to my father who looked solemn, for a second I thought somebody had died and the thought sent shivers down my spine. I gripped my coffee cup and took a sip. Before putting it back on the table, and I surprised myself with the steadiness of my own hand. "What's going on?" I asked finally, the curiosity getting to me quickly.

Everybody except for Apollo shifted in their seats, they all looked uncomfortable. I drank some more of my coffee. Zeus finally breathed in and looked at me very seriously. I blinked and looked back, "There has been a Prophecy." Now I can see why people were being so weird about it. Prophecies were always touchy subjects. I shifted in own seat, looking at everybody's faces, trying to see if I could detect anything, but I saw nothing. So I nodded, looking at my father again, our similar eyes locked, I knew there was something massive that nobody was telling me. So I looked back at Apollo who just grinned at me, his eyes twinkling which made me slightly uneasy. I turned to look at my mother, whom was just as impressed as me; she stared at Apollo, her eyes unnaturally hard and unforgiving. Apollo raised his hands, "Woah! I don't make these things up you know!" he told her, but my mother just wrinkled her nose and looked over at Zeus again. "So...What did it say?" I asked, in some sort of attempt to break the awkwardness that had creeped through the table. My mum turned to look at me. "We can't tell you, sweetheart," she sounded pretty sympathetic, and her eyes showed how sorry she was. I blinked and held back all my questions. But something childish in me completely blamed Apollo.

I sipped my coffee I saw Apollo looking at my cup with confusion; I thought it was because I'd been given a plastic cup, whereas my mother and father had china cups. I raised my eyebrows at him, he blinked before a smirk appeared on his face, and something told me that I would grow to hate the look on his face. I blinked at him as he leaned forward and let out a rather loud and sudden chuckle, which made my mother jump, "The guy put his number on your cup you know" I blinked and looked at him he smirked as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. My eyes widened and I twisted the cup in my hand to see a name, which wasn't my own, and what was clearly a phone number, I flushed and composed myself before taking a sip, "Jealous?" I asked innocently with an eyebrow raised, he chuckled lowly, "Not really" He paused and grinned "Why? Did you want me to be?" I rolled my eyes and made a disgusted noise in the back of my throat. Thing is I really dislike Apollo; he'd always been such a jerk! I mean, I thought he was pretty cool, then I read up on my mythology and realised that he was an asshole. And he was almost as bad as my father was when it came to sleeping with women. My mother looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I smiled warmly at her.

I had an hour left before I had to be back at Parsons in time. I looked up, "So what have I got to do?" I asked tapping my cup lightly, Zeus looked at me and he looked very uncomfortable suddenly; "You will have to ask Apollo that one," He mumbled in his deep voice. I looked over at the annoying blonde and raised an eyebrow in questioning. He blinked and grinned widely, showing me all of his perfect teeth. "You get to move in with me!" He cheered, but at the same time, I'd just taken a sip of my coffee, and I breathed in quickly without thinking and started to cough violently, I could hear him laughing and I wanted to growl at him, but I was too busy trying not to cough up a lung. My mum started to pat my back to help my airways. I slowly recovered and breathed in deeply before making a noise at the back of my throat. "_What?!"_ I spluttered looking around at everyone, expecting them to start laughing and for my mum to say '_only joking!'_ but nothing like that happened but Apollo had started to laugh. I looked over at my mum who looked like she was about to laugh, but she just nodded and rubbed my back comfortingly. I made a noise of protest. This was _not _happening. I refused.

I looked at Apollo after he'd composed himself. He jokingly wiped a tear from his eyes and smirked at me. I cursed under my breath; I needed to think of something to get me out of this. "I can't do this! I don't have time to move everything from my apartment!" I told everyone, it was true! "Your aunt and uncles have already packed your stuff." She paused and looked at her watch. "Or they're in the middle of doing so" I made another noise of protest. This wasn't fair!

I let out a groan, how the hell did my mother go from being all moody to looking like Christmas was coming early, I needed to think of something, I couldn't live with him. "But what about my apartment? And my art room! You know how much I love that room! How are James and Arran going to live? Oh and Paul? When he has his problems!?" I asked my voice getting more and more hysterical , my art room was my baby and where I'd be free and work on my art program, Then there was my best friends and my roommates, we needed each other, I hadn't lived with anybody else, they were my first roommates and I'd known them since forever... Oh gods they'd kill themselves if they lived on their own "Oh I'd have room for three art rooms if you wish" Apollo told me smugly, and his face was just as smug as his voice. I then looked at my mom who smiled comfortingly "The boys are sorted, Lily's staying with them," I let out a puff of air and sighed I'd never be able to worm my way out, I couldn't think of anything else, so I mumbled a very grumpy 'fine' under my breath and Apollo grinned before cheering loudly, causing a woman to turn around in her seat. I sighed, what the hell did I get myself into?

I looked over at my watch again, I had to go soon, my mom looked over at me, before looking over at the other two on the other side "I do think she should know" she said worriedly, and she started fussing about me. Oh so _now _she cares. I pouted again and tried to bat her hands away. But I turned to look at her with an astonished look. "You know?" I ask with a frown. She smirks and brushes a curl from my face before looking at me seriously. "I know everything Kathie" I laughed and I immediately felt better. I looked at my book. It was time to go. I shuffled and said my goodbyes, picking up my book and my bag. I leaned down and kissed my mother on the cheek, nodded my head at my father again before walking away. I heard Apollo shout a casual "See you later" Which got me angrier than it should have. I growled and pushed open the door ignoring the look I got from the guy behind the counter.

I walked out of Parsons with two close friends from the course; we started talking about the assignment excitedly, when all of a sudden I see a familiar face appear around the corner, oh gods, not here and not now. As much as I loved Eileen and Olivia, they were the biggest gossips ever, I didn't want then telling everyone that I had some new boyfriend. My eyes widen and I curse under my breath quietly, Olivia tosses her blonde hair over her shoulder and she looks at me, "Are you alright, Kat?" I turn to look at her, "Will you excuse me for a moment?" They nod watching as I go over to Apollo and as soon as I look back they're talking to each other excitedly and I curse. This wasn't meant to happen, "What the hell are you doing here?" I ask with a hiss, and I notice that he isn't even listening to me, he was busy staring at my friends. I glare and tap his arm to get him to look at me. He blinks and looks at me, I'm much shorter than him, my chin just about reaches his shoulder, which means I get a lovely view of his chest. I blink before looking up at him, he grinned, he leans down at my level, his lips inches from mine, and suddenly my heart races and I'm blushing, I can feel his breath wash across my face. "Uh, what...What are you doing?" I can't let him see how it's affecting me, but I have no idea how to hold it back from him. He smirks, "You know, your friends are talking about us" He whispers, the small smirk appearing on his face, I sigh and roll my eyes, "I figured, but that's not telling me what you're doing here!" I snap, shooting him a look. He laughs and I breathe in, and wrinkle my nose. I look at his twinkling blue eyes. "Well, miss snappy, I'm taking you back to _our _house. You don't know where it is" I keep looking at him as he talks and I almost forget he's talking. He has really nice eyes. I blink again and break out of my stupor and blush again, "Fine!" I grumble and before I can leave he slips my bag off my shoulder and leans in closer and my breathing hitches. What was he thinking? I go to ask him what he's doing, but then his lips move to my cheek and he presses the softest kiss there. I flush wildly as a sudden burning graces my cheek, just where his lips were. I open my mouth to speak, but he moves away quickly, taking my bag with him. I watch him as he places my bag in the back of his car before getting into the driver seat. As I spun on my heel and looked at my friends, it finally clicked. He was just making it look like we were in a relationship; I awkwardly made my way over to Olivia and Eileen. Before I can tell them that I need to go, Eileen cuts me off. "Um, hello? Who the hell is that?!" I blush and open my mouth but I'm cut off again. "I mean he is one fine piece of-"

"Guys-"

"You really out did yourself there-"

"Guys-"

"Where do you find these people?! I mean Arran is one of the best fu-"

"GUYS!" I scream, looking disgusted but they carry on,

"I totally agree I mean the things he can-"

I smacked them both on the arm and wrinkle my nose, I did not need to know anything about Arran, he was practically my brother. They look both look at me with smirks on their faces. "Go have fun with your man candy, sugar!" Olivia called as they walked off giggling to each other, leaving me to stand there and gape at them. "He's not my man candy!" I scream after them, but they just turnt and waved at me. I ignored the looks I was getting from people, and I stomped over to the sports car parked on the side with Apollo sitting amused in the front, "Shut up and drive."

The first part of the car ride was quiet; neither of us spoke, I just looked out of my window and watched the scenery. Until I broke the silence, "Do I get clues, about the prophecy?" I asked looking over at him; he nodded, before looking over at me grinning at me freely. I grinned back at him, "First one tonight if you want?" he replied and looked at me again, I smiled lightly this time, his face softened slightly and he studied me for a few seconds before turning to the road again. "You have a great smile" he commented casually and I blushed, and touched my cheek absentmindedly, I disliked they guy, why was I acting like this? He noticed my blush as he pulled up, and a cocky grin spread across his lips; here we go, thank the gods the cocky git is back. I smiled as I got out, I looked over at the house and gasped. I'd only ever lived in apartments before, but this wasn't an apartment, it was one of those massive houses, like you see on the TV. I blinked and closed the car door and followed Apollo as he moved up the drive. He walked towards the door and unlocked it, I followed, I fell in love with the house almost immediately.

It was huge but I loved it all the same, Every time I walked into a room I was amazed, I'd never been in a house this big before, it was just so beautiful. Apollo laughed at me reaction every time I walked in a room. After seeing pretty much everything Apollo told me he had something to show me, and for a second I was suspicious, but I followed him anyway. He stood by the door with his hand on the handle, he smirked and looked at me "Are you ready?" he asked smiling at me; I looked at him and then the door before nodding. He swung the door open and grinned at me, gesturing inside. I walked in carefully and gasped loudly. My art room looked just like my old one, minus all the pain splattered across all the walls. But the easels and paints were all scattered around in pretty much the same way. I beamed, it was amazing! I looked over at Apollo who was standing in the doorway, he ruffled his hair making it stick up in all different directions and I laughed and bounced on my heels excitedly. This was amazing! Without thinking about it, I turn to face him fully and hug him tightly, I'm standing on my tiptoes and wrap my arms around his neck, he seems in shock for a few moments and I laugh delightedly into his neck. He then wraps his arms around my waist.

My body was engulfed in a sweet burning heat, it was a wonderful feeling, and something didn't want me to let go of him, but I was hugging a Greek god, and the one I wasn't increadibly fond of. Everything went rushing through my head. I was involved in some sort of prophecy that had forced me to move into this amazing house with a git like Apollo. Mother knew about it, and she wasn't exactly pleased about it. No one would tell me anything, but I knew that I'd figure it out soon enough. I needed to ask around my family. Someone would tell me something eventually. My first victim would have to be Alex. She'd tell me. I'd gotten so wrapped up in my thoughts, I still stood there hugging Apollo.

After a few minutes I come back from my daze and make a small sound of surprise before pulling away slightly. And I suddenly missed the warmth that was radiating from Apollo. I blink again and my face flushed and I bit my lip, "Oh, sorry...But thank you! This is amazing!" I cried looking over at the room, but then I look over at him again, he's frowning and he has a look on his face that makes me frown back at him. I don't like that look, "Do you want one of your clues now?" I frown; do I want a clue? Do I really want to know what's going on right now? I pause and look up at Apollo who is suddenly closer; I suck a deep breath in and wait for whatever he's doing. But he seems to just stay still; I bite my lip again and smile. "Maybe later? It's been a really long day" I tell him honestly. He pulls away quickly and stands up straighter. "Of course, let me show you your room" He leads me down the hall and points to the door on the left. And smiles easily at me. "My rooms just down the hall. Let me know if you need anything" he winks at me and walks back down the hall. He's just acting like nothing just happened. I looked at my door before quickly walking in my room and looking around. When did everything seem so hard suddenly?

**AN: Well Hello:D This is my little story! y'know a crazy little idea that popped into my head so please don't be too harsh on me :DD The first people to review will get a dedicationnnn... my fail attempt to get people to review haha okayy you get cookies and a hug from Apollo :D I ALSO OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND KATHIE:D**


End file.
